


The Birth of Darth Vader

by writergirl3005



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Forced to their Knees, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Anakin would do anything to ensure Padme survived. Even become a slave once more.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Birth of Darth Vader

Anakin stepped back in horror. "What have I done?" He collapsed onto the nearest surface, not even caring what it was.

He struggled to breathe properly. He had sided with the Sith against Master Windu.

Palpatine got up from the floor, acting as if he hadn't been struggling a scant few moments ago. His Force presence was no longer cloaked.

Anakin shivered. How could anyone have missed the darkness and evil radiating from Palpatine? If he had any doubts that Palpatine was a Sith, all of them were dashed at that moment.

"You're fulfilling your destiny Anakin," said Palpatine. "Become my apprentice, learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

Anakin ducked his head. Had this been destiny all along? Not to be a Jedi, but a Sith? He couldn't turn his back on everything-

An imagine of Padme flashed into his mind. Padme dying, and their daughter dying along with her. No, Padme had to survive. Their daughter had to survive. It didn't matter what happened to him. "I will do whatever you ask," he said. He did his best to keep the tears away. This was for his family. He would do anything for them as they were his entire life.

"Good," hissed Palpatine. He was utterly gleeful. Everything he had planned for decades was coming to fruition.

Anakin winced. Everything had been a lie. Palpatine had never cared for him. That revelation was the most devastating thing Anakin had experienced. "Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her." He was doing this for Padme. Any price would be worth her life.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved." Palpatine's voice rumbled in his chest, like a great beast just waiting to strike at its prey at the first opportunity. "But if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

As Palpatine spoke, Anakin dropped to his knees. He knew what Master wanted - an obedient slave. And Anakin would give him that if it meant Padme's survival. "I pledge myself to your teachings," he recited robotically. It was one of the oldest lessons he had learnt - to keep the Masters happy.

"Good, good," drawled Master.

"The Force is strong with you."

How many times had Anakin heard those very words? But now, coming from Master, they sounded sinister. And Master only considered him as a powerful weapon. Noting more. He clenched his fists together, feeling the prick of his nails from his left hand, and the press of metal on metal from his right.

"A powerful Sith you will become."

Master only said it the way Master Yoda would to twist the knife.

Vader ducked his head, accepting his new name and new Master. He was once again a slave. But this was for Padme and her daughter. He would do it for them so that they could survive. If he kept Master happy, they would live.

Vader cared about nothing else.

And even if he did regret - and he did - there was no going back, not after Vader became a Sith.

This was for Padme and her daughter, Vader repeated to himself. For their safety, he would pay any price.

Even if it meant that he had to fall to his knees and become a slave again.


End file.
